MY NAME IS BOTAN NOT BAKA
by BuBBLe Tea BaBe
Summary: Hiei and Botan's Complicated day together.
1. MY NAME IS BOTAN NOT BAKA

Lil' miss kanishimi: Sorry I don't own yu yu hakusho or any of the  
characters but I do own the LARGE ROCK:] enjoy.......reading my story  
  
{} Author quotes  
LOTS O SCREAMING  
[]  
BOTANS THOUGHTS  
  
MY NAME IS BOTAN NOT BAKA  
  
Botan's point of view:  
Walking..... Genkai's Temple  
I watch from below, as I see you sitting up there alone.  
I wonder what you're thinking about?  
What exactly goes on in your head?  
Who do you think about?  
I get nervous and start to turn away back to my walk I think [relax]  
It looks as if you're sleeping so peacefully so at ease.  
So quiet, so surreal, so calm, so nice, and so perfect.  
"Ahohoo" you woke up your staring at me now  
With those gifted garnet eyes of yours.  
[Still staring at me lucky me it's not a death glare]  
"Eeek don't kill me" that's what I would be  
Saying if I were still afraid of you, but I no longer am.  
I learned to like you I've learned to love you I blush at my thoughts  
Yet I feel kind of stupid just staring back at you.  
But I enjoy it for the few minutes of your attention focused on me  
Finally on me and only me it's genuinely perfect.  
Than I spoil it all by opening my big mouth my, enormous mouth that always  
seems to  
Get me into trouble. [Huumm I wonder why]  
"Umm hello Hiei " I say in my usual cheery tone, I bite my tongue and smile  
weakly.  
"Hn" is your response followed by "Baka onna"  
I [twitch] well it was almost perfect.  
Than without further ado I let my annoyance of him get to me. [Twitch]  
[He never calls me by my name ever well maybe once, but only once.]  
BOOM  
"MY NAME IS NOT ONNA OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER IT IS B-O-T-A-N  
BOTAN"  
I exploded and to make it worse I threw the closest thing I could find a  
[rock] a rather  
LARGE rock if I do say so myself.  
And to think I thought he was fast, fast my ass he got bonked  
On the head" BADLY {uhum well back to the story}  
BANG the rock HIT his HEAD "ooops"  
{Poor hiei bad botan}  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN".  
{BOTAN:O} HIEI screamed so loud genkai and yukina could here it.  
"BINGO THAT'S MY NAME ahohho, umm actually my names um Charlene that's it  
Charlene. "{Good ole' Charlene}  
"Can't kill Botan if she's not here heeeeeeeeheeeee" [nervously]  
"DEITY AM GOING TO RING YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD!"  
{PRETTY LITLE HEAD:] INTRESTING}  
"AHOOHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SORRY SORRY SORRY HIEI PLEASE  
DON'T KILL ME "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME"  
[CALL ME CRAZY BUT DID HE JUST SAY PRETTY LIL' HEAD]  
"NOWS NOT THE TIME BAKA RUN RUN RUN" Botan said to herself  
"YOU BETTER RUN WOMAN"hiei called after her.  
{RUN BOTAN RUN OKAY I'LL STAY OUT OF THE STORY NOW: X}  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
NEXT CH.Hiei's point of view and Botan's life on the line.  
The great chase begins 3rd chapter r/r please I'll be eternally grateful if  
you review surprise ending in store for all you h/b fans YOU'LL LIKE IT  
TRUST ME 


	2. MY NAME IS HIEI AND I'M GOING TO KILL YO...

If I owned yu yu hakusho I wouldn't be here writing this story  
  
TELL ME IF HIEI'S OOC OR BOTAN'S OOC  
  
{} Author quotes  
  
LOTS O SCREAMING  
  
[] HIEI'S THOUGHTS  
  
MY NAME IS HIEI and AM GOING TO KILL YOU  
  
Hiei's P.O.V.  
  
Sleeping in a tree.. Genkai's temple  
  
I watch from above as I am awaken by your  
  
soft footsteps walking the temple grounds.  
  
I see you have spotted me on one of the nearby tree branches.  
  
You stare at me for a moment and than decide to turn away  
  
But you're hesitant to turn away [why] and decide to gaze at me for a short while  
  
You gawk at me for a good minute [what are you thinking about deity, I wonder to myself]  
  
You seem entranced by me so I decide to startle you.  
  
I turn to you and decide to stare as well.  
  
As I am captivated at your ever-changing orbs so beautiful your purple pools are,  
  
the sheer color of violet and pink shimmer in your all to innocent eyes {yeah innocent sure she is just wait till she explodes on you}  
  
I am amused to see that I have indeed surprised you.  
  
Though I couldn't help but notice the slight tint of red on your pale cheeks. [Oooooohh Botan's a blushing}  
  
'"Hn" I say aloud while still staring at you [pondering why your blushing].  
  
You stutter trying to speak and settle on the words "umm hello Hiei" you call out to me in your all but to cheery, blondly, tone {blondly as in ditzy like a blonde}  
  
I smirk a bit at your embarrassment and decide to tick you off a little {bad idea hiei very bad}  
  
I choose to respond with my trademark "Hn" followed by "baka onna" my name for you.  
  
[I recall only using your name once and that was to threaten, to torture you if you ever told Yukina my secret]  
  
{Umm remember at the dark tournament were he says "go ahead botan tell her am her brother, I'll fun torturing you hahahhaa (evilly) "ya that's with botan and the little hiei bats around her}: P  
  
I look at you for a response then decide to forget about you and sleep, only to miss your very pissed off reaction at my rude way of greeting you.  
  
Though you caught me of guard and decide to do something stupid [very stupid] {yeah botan did something very stupid}  
  
Out of nowhere" MY NAME IS NOT ONNA OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER IT IS B-O-T-A-N BOTAN" you yell at me quite loudly. [Botan]  
  
And to make your infernal ranting worse you decide to be brave [STUPID in my opinion] and throw a ROCK at me ME OHH AND IT'S NOT ANY KINDA ROCK, IT'S A LARGE ROCK.  
  
A large rock COMES FLYING TOWARD S ME which am busy sleeping AND wondering why THE HELL you're yelling at me and guess what BANG IT HITS ME STRAGHT IN THE HEAD {POOR hiei you should of learned her name}  
  
OUCH is what a normal NINGEN would be saying but am not a NINGEN NOR DO I WISH TO BE meaning that am a FIRE DEMON a very ticked off ANGRY PISSED OFF fire demon WITH ONE HELL OF AN ATITUDE AN A DEITY ON HIS DEATH LIST  
  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN". {BOTAN:O}I screamed so loud the hag and Yukina could have heard it.  
  
That stupid women making excuses and something about Charlene whatever the hell that is and to be begging for forgiveness that stupid pathetic wench I don't give mercy  
  
She better get on her knees and beg for clemency if she wishes to live  
  
"DEITY I'M GOING TO RING YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD!" {PRETTY LITLE HEAD:] INTRESTING}  
  
[Did I say pretty erg I got to stop thinking i'm attracted to this little whore, she tried to give me brain damage]  
  
[Arg humph ah where'd she go, she most be running, I'm going to kill her.]  
  
"YOU BETTER RUN WOMAN" he called after her  
  
A/N: well did you like it please review this story I'd love to read your reviews and praise ohh ya and I use your flames to burn my fire it great for toasting marsh mallows:] YUM  
  
Little Miss. kanishimi out 


	3. JOY TO THE WHOLE DAMNED WORLD

If I owned yu yu hakusho I wouldn't be here writing this story

TELL ME IF HIEI'S OOC OR BOTAN'S OOC

DEAR GOD I ACTUALLY UPDATED WOW.

{} Author quotes

JOY TO THE WHOLE DAMNED WORLD.

"wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" A very loud scream could be

heard through the Dark forest of Genkai's grounds.

"HELP, HELP ,HELP ,PLEASE DON'T KILL ME HIEI PLEASE OOOH" Botan 

screamed while trying to run as fast as she could from the very angry demon behind her.

"Am not gonna kill you Baka , JUST SEE IF YOU CAN LIVE WITHOUT YOUR HEART." 

Botan gulped "WAIT I SECOND I NEED THAT ORGAN" Botan retorted.

"NOT FOR LONG WENCH" Hiei called after. Botan then rememered her oar quickly

she summoned it. But to her very disappointment her Ki didn't work in the Dark forest.

Therefore no oar, so she quickened her pace with Hiei following soon after.

Hiei spoke aloud "Damned women where the bloody hell are you?"

(Yet again are lil' grim reaper does something stupid she hides behind a tree)

"BOO" Hiei popped out of nowhere. "YIKES" Botan shrieked, and tried to make a run 

for it again, Hiei grabbed her by her kimono "not so fast woman, I have a bone to pick 

with you." Botan laughed nervously "who me, haha um what about that girl that looks 

like me let me see um Charlene." 

"No am sure it was you Botan wasn't it ?" he said with a smirk of evil. 

Botan struggled as Hiei tugged on her kimono and pinned her promptly to a tree making 

her seem like a rag doll. Hiei took a step forward until thier noses where almost touching 

, making Botan a bit too uncomfortable for her own good. Hiei growled at the Deity as 

Botan closed her eyes. Suddenly she could hear Hiei unsheathing his Kantana.

She opened her eyes "Ahhhhhh your not really gonna kill me are you? You bastard" 

Botan said aloud as she kicked the fire demon in the............................

A/N: huh wonder where she kicked him? 

Hehe oh well time to work on some new stories heh I'll continue this story in a day or so bwhahhahahahahhahaha am evil. Got to love those H/B scentences I use in my stories oh well review please.


	4. OH MY GOOD GOD AKA DRAMA RAMA

If I owned YYH I would not be here right now writing my pathetic story!

Wow! I updated.

{Author's quote}

OH MY GOOD GOD.

As she kicked the fire demon in the...{in the. in the. in the what!}

straight into the groin, but our lucky little fire demon caught her hand quickly.

{Phew} Hiei growled "Baka Onna! What in the seven hells, were you thinking of! " 

"Ahya gomen nasai Hiei-Chan." I'm so sorry Hiei-chan} Botan responded quickly, opening

her bright pink magenta eyes, only to meet the furious eyes of crimson staring into her 

own pools. Botan was a bit taken aback by the sheer fury in Hiei's eyes, and also 

surprised when he took a step back and sheathed his weapon. Botan gulped and tried

looking as innocent as possible towards the koorime. But to her great dismay Hiei was 

not fooled and as quick as she could blink he unsheathed his sword once more, pinning 

to her to the previous tree, the sword tip only inches away from her throat. "First time was 

a warning woman, this times not". Hiei retorted " I'll give you 10 seconds to run as far as 

you can and then I'll kill you!" He spoke once more. Botan quivered as she felt the tiny tip

of the sword dig into her skin leaving a small indent in her pale neck. "Hai, Hi-chan" {yes 

or ok} Botan replied, feeling to the break of tears as the small indent in her neck began 

to bleed a bit, and hurt quite badly. She bit her lip and made a small squeak, turning her 

head to one side not facing Hiei. Feeling him back away, Botan gently pressed her neck

on the hurting point and looked at Hiei puppy dogged-eyed and quite unhappy, She 

turned around and ran as fast and as hard as her feet could take her to get away from 

the demon she thought had a good heart deep down inside. Only horribly finding out 

that he was nothing more than a cold hearted bastard whom had no emotion or 

affection for anybody else in the entire world and knowing that hurt more than the 

wound. So with tears in her eyes she ran without another thought of the demon intruding 

her mind.

Hiei's thoughts:

Did I hurt her that badly? I was teasing she shouldn't cry over such feeble things, but the 

pain in her eyes. That can't be all of why she had tears in her eyes, it wasn't even that 

serious that wound it was nothing barely an injury. Erg damn it why the hell should I care 

for god sake's she threw a rock at me! Hn I don't care I shouldn't be having these weak 

human thoughts on the deity. Damn you Deity I think I'm...

Preview next chappie: He grabbed her roughly, staring into her candy coated colored eyes he could barely take it anymore he had to, right at that instance, he had to...

Author's note: Well that only took me, an half hr or so yeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ok next chappie soon till then R and R bye. 


End file.
